1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to media recording and distribution, and, more particularly, to software, systems and methods for producing personalized recordings of live, pre-recorded and broadcast events.
2. Relevant Background
Attendance at live events or perceiving live or pre-recorded broadcasted events remains an important mode of communicating information in entertainment, education and other fields. For example, concerts, sporting events, seminars, classes, lectures, speeches, conventions and the like involve attended events. Characteristically, an event is something that is ephemeral in that it involves the presentation and perception of the sounds, images, and activities that occur during the event. Even when an event is implemented by playing pre-recorded sounds and images, the event as it is perceived by a participant remains an ephemeral, short-lived occurrence.
An event is defined by a place in which the event occurs, and a time or span of time over which the event occurs. Because of the short-lived nature of events, participants often attempt various methods of making records of the event for future reference. For example, in classes or lectures students frequently take written notes or audio recordings to preserve important information that is delivered. At weddings or other important social occasions, participants bring multiple video cameras, still cameras, audio recorders and the like so that each participant can record their own perception of the same event.
One difficulty with individual participant recordings is that participants tend to be selective about what portions of an event they wish to record, but often make the decision to record a particular portion after it has started. There is no way to go back in time and start recording the interesting part from its beginning, hence, the end product is flawed. Also, because multiple participants are recording essentially the same event, there is tremendous duplication of costs and effort.
Particularly in the entertainment industry, however, such recordings are prohibited. Even where recording is possible, it is difficult to make quality recordings that accurately capture the sounds and images of an event while at the same time participating in the event. For example, taking lecture notes distracts the participant from actively listening to the information presented during the event. Audio and video recordings of seminars or concerts, when permitted, are often of poor quality because the participant's proximity to the event is non-ideal, consumer-grade equipment is used, and/or important portions of the event are missed.
A partial solution involves centralized event recording. For example, a speech or seminar may be video taped or audio taped for later compilation and distribution to the attendees or others paying for the tapes. Similarly, a live concert may be recorded for later distribution as an album. Although these centralized recordings free the participant from distractions and complexity related to making the recording, they lack an ability for the participant to personalize the recording. They record all parts of an event, not just the parts that are important to a participant. Hence, they completely dissociate recording from the user's perspective of the event.
There is a demonstrated market desire for a system that allows event participants to select the content from an event and to produce a personalized recording using the selected content. A significant underground industry has evolved in producing “bootleg” recordings of concerts, for example. Even though one can purchase a higher-quality recording of the same song that was performed in concert, a strong market exists for the bootleg recording. It is believed that this desire is rooted in the fact that, unlike a high quality studio recording, the bootleg recording captures the unique perspective of an event participant. If such recording were legal, it is expected that a high percentage of concert-goers would use recording equipment to capture their own unique perspective on the event. Moreover, there is a strong desire to constrain or eliminate the market forces that encourage bootlegging.
From the event sponsor, promoters or performer's perspective, this unmet demand is an unused route to produce additional sales from previously created and/or acquired content. These parties work together to create a unique moment in time for the participant that places the participant in a unique state of mind. The images, sounds, and interactions with other participants create a unique, fleeting desire to record particular moments in an event. Once the event has concluded, this fleeting desire is impossible to recreate. As a result, even when events are recorded and later distributed, there is limited desire on behalf of participants to purchase such recordings. Similarly, there are unmet demands for participants to actively participate in the process of building, creating and producing a personalized recording of an event, making such recording of significantly greater value to the participant than the mere content alone.